Of The Stars Episode 42 / Transcript
It was a rainy day of day as Topaz was waiting outside the Torigoe Theater. Due to the noise, it was obvious that people were already in there, yet Topaz was standing in front of the door, looking at the clouds. It had just stopped raining as she noticed a familiar face approaching the theater. “With a weather like that, I would expect any normal person to be inside a building.” The girl said. Topaz looked downstairs, finding Amethyst with some kind of script in her hands. “I don’t mind the rain. Besides, I won't get wet here.” She said clearly but it was hearable that she was lost in mind. “Ah, I see.” Amethyst let out a sigh and went up the stairs. “What are you doing here anyway? And what is that?” Topaz then wondered, slightly pointing at the papers Amethyst was holding. She held them more tightly after Topaz noticed them and said calmly, “It’s not like I want to act or something. I was just asked if I wanted to share my story concepts with others.” Amethyst explained in a little cold tone. “So, this is a script?” Topaz wondered curiously but Amethyst just nodded. “Well, considering your dream, this seems to be actually a nice opportunity for you.” Topaz said nodding and opened the door. “I wouldn’t be so sure. It’s just a short story too…” Amethyst replied calmly and went inside. She was closely followed by Topaz. OPENING “Ah, I was wondering, when you would find the courage to come here.” Masaru said impressed as he saw Topaz and Amethyst walking down to the stage. “It’s not that. I just didn’t have a good story.” Amethyst said a little pouty and handed the script to Masaru. While he read it, other members of the group also arrived and were wondering what was going on. After he had finished it, he looked up to the group and said, “Wow, I’m surprised that that many came today.” Masaru said calmly with a slight smile. “This is really good.” He turned to Amethyst and smiled at her. “Well, everyone, we have a new story to play!” Masaru then announced happily. “Wait, what?” Amethyst shouted a little surprised. “You knew that it would be used for that.” Topaz said slightly laughing. “And I want the lead role to be played by… Topaz!” Masaru then decided determined. “M-me?! You gotta be kidding!” Topaz said very surprised. “That would be Kisaragi Mika.” Amethyst said coldly. “W-wait a second. Masaru, can’t you choose anyone else to play the lead role?” Topaz wondered and started to doubt her abilities as a hobby actress. “No, I’ve already decided it.” Masaru slightly turned to her until he kept going on with giving out the remaining roles. “If you want, I can give you a copy of the original, then you can get a better picture of Mika.” Amethyst offered kindly. “Also, now I can relate to the newspaper…” She added mumbling and tilted her head. “Newspaper…?” Topaz wondered confused. After the practice was over, Amethyst let out a sigh and said, “You are too worried about it. Stop it. Try to be more like Mika than being worried.” She said seriously. “I’m sorry, I guess. This is just the first time I play the main role.” Topaz answered and let out a sigh as well. “First time or not, if your head is too stuffed with thoughts, you won’t be able to concentrate. Leave the worrying to Diamond…” Amethyst commented Topaz’s behavior in a calm tone. “What’s about me?” Diamond wondered curiously as she heard Topaz and Amethyst arriving. “Huh… Nothing.” Topaz let out a sigh and looked at her friends. “But I heard my name…” Diamond mumbled surprised. “It’s just that Topaz is way too worried because she’s playing the lead of my story.” Amethyst explained coldly. “And then you told her to leave the worrying to Dia.” Low said nodding and started laughing a bit. “It’s not funny.” Diamond said seriously but was pouting. “Exactly.” Amethyst agreed nodding. “Wait, back to the beginnings!” Rubellit interrupted their conversation. “So it went well?” She wondered curiously. “Jup. My story was accepted.” Amethyst said nodding. “Awesome!” Rubellit cheered happily. “And Topaz will play the lead role.” Amethyst added calmly. “R-Really?!” Ruby wondered surprised. “I guess…” Topaz mumbled thinking. “That’s great! Topaz! It’s great! Stop thinking about it!” Amber said seriously. “Stop pushing me!” Topaz replied serious, looking at Amber. “It’s a nice thought though… One of my best friends is going to be an actress!” Ruby said totally fascinated. “It’s really exciting, right?” Emerald agreed thinking. “It’s not exciting! It is amazing, you all should pay attention on how to call things.” Sapphire said jokingly. “I can’t wait.” Scarlet then also said, looking over Ruby’s shoulder. “Me neither, we will come watching the play, right?” White wondered, looking around. “All together?!” Rubellit repeated surprised. “That’s a great plan!” “It’s not, you really don’t need to come!” Topaz said surprised and shook her head. “Why’s that?” Green wondered curiously. “I—It’s because he is not allowed to enter the theater anymore!” Topaz said serious but was obviously hiding the truth as she pointed at Loo. “Ah! I know that! But we have cleared that already – when assuring that Makoto guy that I will not enter theaters – when he’s there – anymore. And if I will…” Loo said surprised, trying to defend himself. “I will make sure he keeps quiet. So that should not be a problem.” Diamond finished the sentence. “Topaz, there’s no need to hide it…” Yellow said seriously, trying to calm Topaz down. Topaz let out a sigh and then explained her situation, “It’s just that I know that I won’t be able to play a lead role…” Topaz mumbled a little turned away from everyone else. “Why would you say that?” Chris mumbled surprised. “I’m just not a good actress, so it’s not worth seeing it. There are better things you can spend your time with.” Topaz explained seriously. “I’m sure that is not true…” Feather tried to support Topaz with a little smile. “Oh my, oh my. Thinking like that, you will never be able to do it…” Ruriri said as she witnessed Topaz’ doubts. Surprised, the group reacted to Ruriri’s words and got themselves ready to fight. “Why don’t you warn us anymore?!” Sapphire muttered serious, slightly looking at Loo. “I can’t just interrupt your conversations like that!” Loo said explaining himself. “If it is something like that, be happy to interrupt us!” Ruby then said seriously. “I just don’t understand you people. You are always worrying about so much and have negative thoughts. Meanwhile, with all those thoughts, you will be unable to ever achieve want to dearly want.” Ruriri warned serious and it almost seemed like she was actually caring about it. But then, she obviously created the magic which would turn objects into a Jewelrayu and started smiling like always again. “But what am I here to tell you?!” She said in a normal tone and turned away from the group. “You will screw up anyway, just like your plan to defeat Onee-sama will fail!” She shouted and created a Jewelrayu in the same moment. “How dare you to say that!” Sapphire shouted angrily and then, the girls transformed together again. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels of the sky!” the girls finished their transformation and started to fight the monster. For the time they have thought a monster, you could suggest that they can finish them pretty fast. Usually, they could. But ever since the villains have gotten their power-up, things have slightly changed and got a little harder. Yet, the Jewelrayu was no big problem to them until Ruriri made it a little harder for them. As a violet aura surrounded the Jewelrayu, the Angels jumped away, keeping a distance from the monster. “Now, a Jewelrayu is not really that strong. But that aura seems dangerous…” Heather said seriously. “A Jewelrayu is really weak. I mean compared to the Katahowas we fought against.” Cyan agreed and slightly nodded. “Well, we can’t tell that. The only Katahowas we fought were Loo’s and I guess they were kinda holding back too…” Lavender mumbled and was a little lost in thoughts. “Ah, well, he’s no elite.” Crimson said laughing. “Quit the crap! No matter if I’m elite or not! This is not the most important thing now!” Loo shouted angrily. “Oh! He is right.” Crimson remembered and stood up again. “Your stupid aura can’t scare me away!” Azure shouted angrily and pointed at the Jewelrayu. “Making jokes about other people’s dreams is the worst!” She added and drew an arrow with her power. “Pierce! Navy Blue Arrow!” She shouted and defeated the Jewelrayu with it. Meanwhile, Saffron had summoned her Impact Arrow and was fighting one on one against Ruriri. “Uh! You are pretty strong!” Ruriri said impressed as she got hit by one of Saffron’s attacks. “It’s really fun fighting you! So I will let you fight a little more.” She added smiling. Saffron attacked her again. She lifted her left leg and spun a little, trying to hit Ruriri. But Ruriri dodged the attack and answered it with a spin round kick. Saffron blocked the attack and pushed her back. Then, she rose her fist and the jewels on her Armor started glowing. Then, she hit Ruriri directly with a hard punch. The power of the Armor was strong enough to neutralize the dark energy inside Ruriri’s body. Ruriri’s self then started to split up in particles and spread around the place. The Angels were left speechless by it. “Ruriri is gone…” Sienna said surprised. “Yeah…” Saffron agreed as surprised as the others. “Now, you only have two sisters again.” Whitney said a little joking. “Luckily.” Loo mumbled sighing. A little later, the sun was about to set but the sky was still blue, Topaz was back home at the Yellow Sun Ranch. She was sitting at the fence and was looking at the ground of the ranch with a thoughtful face. She then noticed how someone sat down next to her but from the opposite direction. “Chris.” Topaz said rather surprised. “I’m sorry.” Chris said calmly, looking at Topaz. “Sorry? Of all people, why are you sorry?” Topaz wondered surprised. “It might be my fault you are in that situation right now. My stupidity led you into acting in the first place.” Chris explained with a serious expression. “Really?” Topaz asked surprised, looking at the clouds like she was trying to remember something. “All because I started about the acting – I was a terrible tree by the way.” Chris added and, even though he was joking at the last part, his tone was pretty serious. “Oh right! You asked me if I tried acting! I never realized that I started acting because of you…” Topaz realized surprised and couldn’t help but put a smile on her lips. “Anyway, it can’t be changed anymore. So, you need to remember that – no matter what you do – you need to make it for having fun, not for being good.” Chris then said seriously. “As long as you have fun with it, it doesn’t matter if you are good or bad. All it counts if it makes you happy. If it doesn’t. You know what to do. But you can’t tell until you at least try it.” He added calmly. “Have you thought about trying it by now?” He wondered and looked at Topaz, who was looking at the clouds again. “Happiness, huh…” She mumbled thinking. Topaz then started smiling. “I guess you are right.” At the next day, Topaz went straight to the theater after school, knowing that Masaru might be there even though they had no practice together. She decided to tell Masaru that she accept being the lead role and will do her best to have fun with everyone else… ENDING Category:Transcripts